ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
John Reed
John Reed is a character from the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance John takes on the appearance of an average male Human teenager. He wears a blue military jacket over a purple/indigo shirt, brown pants and white sneakers. He also has brown hair and brown eyes. Before, he would, at times, wear a mechanical earpiece in his ear which projects a screen over his eye however that was destroyed and he no longer wears it. John would also, sometimes, remove his jacket, only wearing the indigo shirt. In Research, John wears an MCA Standard Radiation Suit. Later on, he unzips the suit enough to show his indigo shirt underneath. In Into the Storm Part 1, John wears MCA armor without a helmet on, only showing his face. In Mutant City, John wears MCA armor again, however, it was actually specialized armor with a multi-functioning arm monitor. Personality John has an easy going attitude and is willing to befriend anyone. His personality seems to fit that of an "every man" or, at least, an average teenager. As a scientist, he is more open towards topics on science, technology, devices, electronics and such like that. He tries his best to make things work whether it'd be with his machines or relationships. He likes to point out things, crack jokes, make pop-culture references and show off things he's passionate about. As time progresses, he thinks more about how he feels as he starts talking about falling in love or how underappreciated he feels sometimes. And while he was aware of how unsocial he and his activities were beforehand, now he, after feeling betrayed by his friends at one point, wants to get away from that association and, while keeping his interests, wants to be more physical and active like Drake or a respected in his work field. Aside from that, he remains as a quirky, innovative and friendly guy. Powers and Abilities While John may be an average Human, he does have the ability to create things, especially machines. Seeing as he is able to create a small, portable device that can analyze microscopic devices, his understanding of technology and science is far more advanced than the average person. He also has experience with nursing which allows him to tend to the wounds of others and help them recover from attacks. John is also skilled with technology and computers, able to create algorithms and programs to help monitor stats and locate entities. As seen in Reborn, he has become skilled enough to use a blaster. However, in Turf War, he makes his blaster unstable in order to defeat the Executioner. This make it more powerful but hard to control and use. In Mutant City, he appears to have repaired his blaster or received a new one. In Vendetta, John creates an arsenal of weapons designed for dealing with each member of the Anti-Vigilante taskforce. Weaknesses As a Human with dormant Nanogenes, John is open to all types of attacks and left vulnerable to anything else. Biography Childhood As a child, John lived in a home with his parents and sister in Brooklyn, New York. He would spent plenty of his time with his sister at the park there and his parents would often take the two to Coney Island's beach and boardwalk. After the Nanogene incident, John suffered from the loss of his sister when she mutated and was kept away from him. Since then, he's been looking for ways to cure his sister by inventing small yet helpful devices and machines, even taking a job as a part time nurse to pay for the equipment. Living in the City Now as a teenager, during his daily routine, John goes through garbage cans, dumpsters and striking bargains with people associated to a local pizzeria, Daryl's Pizza, all while developing research towards what causes these mutations and how to possibly cure them. Finding Drake One day, John finds a person in a dumpster who looks critically injured. As a nurse, he brings the person back to his apartment and nurses them back to health. However, adding to his research, John scans the person with his Nanogene Analyzer, a device he created to help with his research. The scans reveal to him that the person he healed was a Mutant. The Mutant refuses to stay, saying that he has to do something important, but John assures him that he needs to heal first. John then takes the Mutant on his daily routine which leads to Daryl's Pizza. At the Pizzeria, an incident breaks out in which John learns about the Mutant's powers, seeing them in action for the first time. Together, John and the Mutant track down another Mutant who attempted to contaminate the city with Nanogene Pollution in the water reserve. The Mutant is eventually defeated and John is offered a job position as the personal medic and scientific adviser for MCA. John then learns that the Mutant he saved was named Drake. A Lack of Trust From then, John has been working for MCA to develop research on Nanogenes until he developed a make shift cure based on the research. Drake eventually finds out about this and tracks John to his family home in Brooklyn where John has been testing the make shift cures on his sister who was kept in the home for both of their own protections. Rather than letting Drake help cure her, John insisted on using his cure which instead amplified her abilities but increased her concentration. While this allowed better communication between the two which lead to Drake being able to cure her, the risk caused damages to the area and broke the friendship between John and Drake. John then felt sorry for what he did and regretted throwing away his friendship with Drake by not trusting him so he spent his time either at Daryl's Pizza, with his sister or under the watch of MCA, as punishment for his actions. Making Amends John reestablished his friendship with Drake when they encountered and defeated a Mutant with abilities similar to Drake's however John was still under watch. His punishment was then lifted after going on a risky mission with Drake which exposed the fact that MCA should use John's talents as much as possible before he expires. Working Together Again With the holidays approaching, John had planned to visit his sister and spent Christmas with her until Ryden returned, causing him to join Drake on a mission to investigate his newly risen fortress in Central Park. While Drake was with Ryden, John was tricked into leaving the fortress by Psyche but came across a critically wounded Drake in the arms of a girl afterwards. He then took Drake to his apartment and healed him with back health as much as possible with the help of the girl, known as Kate Wilson. When Ryden's attack begins, John suggests going with Drake or having him remain in his apartment to heal but is harshly left behind. Later, Drake apologies to him and picks him up in the Jumpjet to head over to the MCA Headquarters to help Drake and Owens stop Ryden, along with Kate. After helping defeat Ryden, John and Kate celebrated Christmas together with Drake at Daryl's Pizzeria, before going to visit his sister for the holidays. Being Unemployed With the rebuild of the MCA taking place, John was technically out of the job with plenty of time to spend with Drake and his new friend, Kate, getting to know her more over the few months. Occasionally, he would get called back and assist where he can but most of the time he would be either hanging out with his friends or helping Drake during his Vigilante patrols in the city. He also worked on a prototype of a suit built for Drake during his time as the Vigilante. Back to Work At one point, John returned to working with the MCA when he and Drake were called in by the Director to be notified about Agent Owens' disappearance. Being told not to pursue it, John went on to help locate Owens for the Director. However, when Drake comes by later asking for help, John soon became compelled to get involved anyways. He and Drake followed the data to a town called Impetus, where they discovered a secret lair for the Xyrions (at the time, believed to be simply Mutants) underneath an abandoned Aerospace Innovations facility. John was captured and planned on being experimented on by the Xyrions until Drake freed him and destroyed the entire lair. After escaping the facility and the now-destroyed town, both John and Drake were picked up by the MCA and questioned by the Director. They were then excused and given permission to search for Owens, following any leads within and outside of the city. When Kate volunteered on joining their mission to find Owens, John had modified the news van that Central News had lent her, giving the three of them access to both Central News and MCA resources plus adding in a container for Drake's new Vigilante suit. Feeling Betrayed After helping Drake and Fionna, John found himself wandering the area and coming across both Drake and Kate, kissing each other. At this point, John had thought that Drake was now in a relationship with Kate and easily felt betrayed by his friends. From then on, he became more isolated and passive-aggressive when it came to interacting with Drake and Kate; even going as far as giving Kate a choice between him and Drake which she chose the former, further upsetting him. Seeing how Kate chose Drake and rejected John's advances, he began to make riskier decisions such as facing the leader of the Xyrions when they went to rescue Owens. Before he was able to act, he was shot by the Xyrion Leader, with the shot causing an explosion that decimated their base. John was rushed back to the MCA Helicarrier along with Owens and the other officers, and was treated for about a day before recovering. Upon recovering, he was met with Drake leading to John confronting Drake about his encounter with Kate. Drake then clarifies that there is no relationship and that it was simply an accident. With John realizing his mistake, he forgives Drake but finds it difficult to forgive himself for hurting his friends. A New Attitude At one point, John feels like his importance is beginning to diminish and that he wants to be more than just someone with experience in technology and Nanogenes. He then starts pushing for more field missions with Drake, trying to increase his usefulness. He starts moving towards blasters and combat but still keeping what he knows and what he's used to. When Kate is taken by a mercenary, Agent 77, he and Drake find a Natural-Born Mutant who is a professor capable of seeing into the future. After he is convinced to help them find Kate's location, John discovers that the professor had another vision of the future, accidentally seeing a journal entry describing Kate's death in June. Convinced this is going to happen, John pushes himself into asking Kate on a date and attempts to keep her out of danger when the Xyrions finally unleash their plans for invasion. However, despite his efforts, Kate found herself at the center of the action once again. When the generator that creates the portal between worlds emits energy towards Kate, John jumps in and saves her, taking the blast himself. Through his sacrifice, he admits his love for Kate and how he finally changed her future. He also gives Drake the means of curing the Natural-Born Mutants that were converted into Xyrion soldiers and asks him to protect his sister, who had also been taken and experimented on by the Xyrions. Soon after, he dies. Relationships Family Emma Reed According to John, him and his sister had been close in their childhood until she was affected by the Nanogenes within her and mutated. Because of this, he had to keep his distance from her. He then decided to find the source of this Mutation and to cure his sister's mutation. However, throughout his attempts, he would infect Emma with different variations of Nanogene, making her mutation harder to cure but normalizing her at the same instance. Eventually, she was cured by Drake and spent more time with her since then. Friends Drake At first appearing as a helpless person in need, Drake was taken in by John who nursed him back to health, also discovering his Nanogene biology. Since Drake was in critical condition, John had helped maintain his vitals while helping Drake find the source of a Nanogene Virus, infecting various people. After the Virus was contained, John was offered a position at MCA to be Drake's personal medic as well as MCA's scientific adviser. Since then, John has been attempting to bring life to Drake's social life and befriend him while teaching him about the outside world. When Drake found out about John's attempts to heal his sister without letting him know, Drake disengages from John's friendship due to a lack of trust. John has been sulking over his loss of a friend as well as his punishment. After a shared experience, Drake and John had became friends again and continued working together. Kate Wilson Kate, to John, was a complete stranger until they realized they shared one thing in common, the same friend, Drake. While attempting to nurse Drake back to health, he got to know Kate better and they had gotten really close to one another, eventually working together to stop Ryden's army from destroying MCA. John even decides to stay behind from his visit to see his sister to spend some time with both Drake and Kate, her especially saying that they were friends now and John being particularly okay with this. After spending a significant amount of time together, John had really grown closer to Kate as friends. Love Interests Other Agent Owens While having to go on mission with him, John reacts neutrally towards Owens but at times negatively. When Owens dismisses John's comments, he feels ignored and at times offended by Owens' own comments towards him however they when working together, Owens can pull through and offer some reassurance. The Director While knowing little about her, John has become under her employment and converses with her at times. During his employment, John seems to follow her orders for efficiently and talks to her more casually. Appearances Mutant Drake *City of Change (First Appearance) *Deep Below *Night of the Living Mutant *Research *Personal *Blake *Manhunt *Crawling Terror *Into the Storm Part 1 *Into the Storm Part 2 *Reborn *A New World *The Other Kind *Test of Might *Flight in the Night *Turf War *Fast Lane *Beware the Ryder *Relationships *Rescue *Reconnaissance *Aftershock *Mutant City *Speed Limit *Inner Self *The Professor *Vendetta *Idols *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 (Death) Video Games *Mutant Drake: The Game Trivia *John's character, as well as his appearance, was developed with the help of another user who helped with the production of the series. **Originally, he was meant to wear an indigo jacket and a blue shirt but it was changed for the better. *According to Crawling Terror, John gained an interest in insects because of a girl in his Biology class. *John was nominated as Featured Character for December 2017 and won. Gallery John Night.png|John in City of Change Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Humans Category:MCA Category:Main Characters Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Human Males Category:Deceased Characters